


Essência

by Crisvaniel



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Angst, Attraction to a Humanoid Robot, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Stubborn Hope
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisvaniel/pseuds/Crisvaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Written in PTBR} Dois anos se passaram desde a queda de Ragnarok. Todos seguem suas vidas, e Area Zero floresce com a cooperação entre humanos e reploids. Ciel sabe que isso se deve, em grande parte, ao esforço de um grande reploid. E ela não vai desistir de encontrá-lo, mesmo que isso custe sua saúde e suas esperanças.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essência

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fanfic escrita originalmente em 2005. Spoilers do final de Megaman Zero 4.  
> \- As descrições técnicas e/ou científicas empregadas no fanfic podem não ser condizentes com a realidade, nem com as especificações apontadas oficialmente para Megaman Zero. Por favor, abstraiam quaisquer deslizes nesse sentido.  
> \- Zero está sendo chamado de reploid por questões práticas.  
> \- Pode haver divergências entre a idade oficial da Ciel e a idade aplicada na escrita deste fanfic. O fato é que ela está sendo considerada uma jovem adulta.

O dia amanhecia bastante encoberto sobre Area Zero. A atmosfera acinzentada parecia drenar o ânimo dos humanos que, sob chuva ou sol, tinham que acordar cedo para trabalhar. Mesmo assim, aos poucos, como já se tornava rotineiro, as ruas enchiam-se de movimento. Em dois anos, muita coisa havia mudado, crescido, evoluído em Area Zero. E, mesmo assim, o céu cinzento enchia o ar de melancolia.

Na região central daquela cidade, residia uma jovem de cabelos ruivos. A dona do apartamento fazia uma transmissão audiovisual, enquanto sua convidada permanecia deitada, adormecida.

\- Não se preocupem, ela está bem. Apenas não acho prudente mandá-la de volta agora. Não seria muito bom para ela.

\- Nós saberíamos cuidar dela... mas acho que o melhor para ela neste momento é descanso... e uma amiga por perto. Se puder descobrir por que ela fez isso...

\- Acredito que ela deve ter bons motivos - a garota disse, em um tom tranqüilizador. - Já disse para não se preocuparem. Manterei vocês informados.

\- Está bem. Obrigado por nos contatar, Neige.

\- Mande meus cumprimentos a toda a sua equipe, Cerveau. Até mais!

Neige desligou o comunicador que tinha no quarto, e voltou-se para Ciel, que dormia em sua cama. A doutora tinha chegado em seu apartamento nos primeiros sinais de amanhecer, fraca e com febre, caindo inconsciente em seguida.

Neige foi até ela, mediu sua febre, e ficou aliviada de ver que ela já estava melhor. Foi, então, até a cozinha, preparar algo para comer. Já que ficaria de olho na outra garota, resolveu deixar seus textos jornalísticos para outra hora. Fez seu lanche calmamente, leu um pouco do jornal, e depois serviu mais um sanduíche e um suco, que levou para o quarto, imaginando que sua hóspede teria fome.

Depois de dois anos de convivência, Ciel e Neige tornaram-se amigas. Elas se respeitavam, e tinham influência o bastante para garantir que humanos e reploids continuariam se ajudando na construção de uma civilização pacífica, então cooperavam todo o tempo, e o contato freqüente solidificou a amizade. Ser a única humana por tantos anos na Resistência não havia sido fácil para Ciel, e poder confiar e trocar confidências com uma humana mais ou menos da sua idade era, certamente, muito confortante.

Quando a jornalista voltou para o quarto, Ciel estava acordando. Neige largou a comida no criado-mudo e sentou-se na cama.

\- Como você está? - Neige perguntou, em um tom preocupado.

\- Hmmn... - ela tentava colocar as idéias no lugar, passando a mão pelos cabelos (que, percebeu, estavam livres e soltos) e colocando-se sentada. - Eu... estou bem, acho... devo ter me excedido um pouco.

\- Se excedido? No que, exatamente?

Ciel não respondeu. Ficou, de repente, séria e pensativa. Neige ofereceu a ela a comida, mas ficou olhando-a comer, na esperança de obter alguma informação. Ela era uma repórter ou não era?

\- Ciel, por que você não me conta?

A cientista ergueu a cabeça, encarando a amiga. Foi só então que Neige percebeu que Ciel estava prestes a chorar.

\- Eu estava... procurando por ele... - disse, levemente chorosa.

\- Por ele?

\- Pelo... pelo Zero...

A ruiva surpreendeu-se.

\- Mas... o Zero... ele... - ela não podia simplesmente reafirmar que Zero estava morto na frente da amiga.

\- Eu acredito que ele está vivo, Neige - Ciel disse em tom firme, mas sem muita força na voz. - Pela área de alcance dos restos da Ragnarok que não queimaram, eu imagino que ele tenha caído perto daqui. Sempre que eu tenho a chance, eu busco nesta região por algo dele... algo que prove que ele está mesmo vivo...

\- Mas sozinha?

\- Estive ocupada demais para pensar nisso por muito tempo. Todos estão ocupados demais. Eu não posso pedir que os outros continuem sempre lutando por meus sonhos, quando eles têm os seus próprios. Depois de dois anos... sou eu aquela que não se conforma...

Neige a admirava pela esperança que tinha. Em momento algum, ela própria tinha negado o destino de seu amado Craft. Ciel, ao contrário, procurava por Zero ainda hoje. Mas Neige sabia que essa era uma decisão valente, porém muito mais sofrida.

\- Ciel... e se você encontrar algo que não gostaria de encontrar? Como... a unidade desativada dele? - ela perguntou com cuidado. - Reploids não são imortais, e você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Mesmo que você o encontre... talvez não haja mais volta para ele.

A cientista suspirou, olhando para o próprio colo.

\- Eu... eu sei. Mas meu coração não vai descansar enquanto essa dúvida permanecer. Mesmo que o Zero... não volte mais... eu quero ao menos me livrar disto que me consome. Só que, ainda assim... eu quero acreditar... quero muito...

A jornalista apenas sorriu.

\- Você... gosta muito do Zero, não é?

Ciel assustou-se de leve com a pergunta, erguendo o rosto suavemente corado para olhar para Neige por um instante, antes de desviar o olhar mais uma vez, e deixar escapar um sorriso discreto.

\- Está certo. Eu... gosto... gosto muito dele. Quero ele ao meu lado de novo.

\- E o que pretende fazer quando ele voltar para o seu lado? - Neige perguntou, com um ar de incentivo.

Ciel entendeu a intenção da amiga de animá-la e dar força às suas esperanças. Mas ela realmente não entendeu a pergunta.

\- Como assim?

\- Ora, o que é isso de "como assim"? Quero saber se vai se declarar para ele quando ele voltar!

A loirinha há muito não se sentia tão constrangida assim. Sua face tornou-se ainda mais corada.

\- Me... me declarar? Eu?

\- Lógico! Eu vou te dizer... se fosse eu a reencontrar o Craft, depois de anos, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de dar-lhe um abraço enorme!

\- A-abraço? - ela não podia evitar de se constranger. Não era exatamente tímida, mas o simples pensamento de abraçar Zero mexia com ela. - Eu... nunca tinha pensado por esse lado...

Ciel não estava mentindo. Ela tinha passado vários anos de sua vida em pleno calor da guerra, lutando contra o tempo dia a dia. Ela viveu cercada por reploids durante todo esse tempo. Eram aliados valorosos e amigos leais. Ela viu uma de suas maiores criações voltar-se contra esses mesmos amigos. O destino do mundo já esteve algumas vezes em suas mãos. Ciel não teve, de fato, tempo para considerar a importância que um abraço como esse teria para um reploid... ou para ela mesma.

\- É impressionante, não é? - continuou Neige. - Os reploids são tão diferentes de nós, e ao mesmo tempo são tão parecidos. Por mais que eu agora conviva com eles diariamente, trate-os como iguais... tem dias que eu fico pensando se eu e o Craft realmente teríamos dado certo.

\- Mas você o amava, não é? E ele também... - Ciel fez uma carinha meio tristonha de dúvida.

\- Sim, eu o amava muito. Ele como guerreiro, ele como pessoa. Eu amava muito quem ele era... só que, mais de uma vez, eu me peguei pensando sobre como eu seria capaz de amar um homem feito de... do que eles são feitos, mesmo?

\- Liga de titânio.

\- Que seja... pensar que ele era todo de metal já me deu calafrios algumas vezes. - E, olhando para cima, tentando se lembrar, Neige continuou. - Uma vez... eu quase o beijei...

Ciel ficou surpresa com mais essa afirmação da amiga. Permaneceram as duas em silêncio, até que a loirinha conseguiu fazer a pergunta que queria.

\- Quase?

\- Sim, quase. Foi a única oportunidade que eu tive pra valer, e eu a perdi. Hoje eu me arrependo.

\- Mas o que aconteceu?

\- Eu tinha saído muito tarde para uma reportagem de última hora, e ele fez questão de me escoltar até em casa. Quando nos despedimos, eu senti ele se aproximar de mim, de uma maneira que eu não esperava. Era algo que eu queria há muito tempo. Mas naquele momento, um monte de pensamentos vieram à minha cabeça, e eu fiquei com medo. "Será que eu posso mesmo beijar um reploid?"... "Será que não vou me ferir chegando tão perto assim dele?"... as dúvidas não me deixaram ficar para descobrir. Eu recuei e entrei em casa. Pouco tempo depois, Neo Arcadia virou um inferno, e eu nunca mais tive a chance.

\- Neige... eu não sabia...

\- Bom, agora já foi - a jornalista disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. - O que passou, passou, não é?

\- S-sim...

\- Bom, hoje eu não vou para o trabalho. Já liguei para o meu pessoal... vou ficar e escrever minhas reportagens em casa, mesmo. Você fica aqui no meu quarto e descansa - Neige disse, levantando-se da cama -, e se precisar de mim, é só me chamar!

\- Obrigada, Neige.

\- Ora, disponha! "Pra isso que servem as amigas", não é assim que se diz? Agora fique aí quietinha, que eu preciso de concentração pra escrever... - ela disse, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Prometo que vou tentar! - Ciel disse, também brincando.

As duas sorriram. Neige saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela, e deixou para trás uma Ciel perdida em pensamentos. A cientista ficou pensando nas palavras da amiga, sobre as diferenças físicas entre humanos e reploids... e enquanto relembrava, detalhe a detalhe, como um reploid era construído, acabou adormecendo novamente.

=====

No meio da tarde, Neige teve uma súbita idéia e, sem que Ciel soubesse, ligou para Cerveau novamente, de dentro do escritório que tinha em casa. Depois de breves cumprimentos, foi direto ao assunto:

\- Você acha que pode dar um tempo a ela? - a jornalista propôs.

\- Como assim, um tempo? - o reploid do outro lado da linha perguntou.

\- Alguns dias de folga. Eu conversei com ela, acho que está precisando de um tempo para si mesma. Existe a possibilidade de deixar que ela fique aqui por mais alguns dias?

Cerveau apenas sorriu. Apesar de ser humana, Ciel trabalhava mais em um dia do que uma meia dúzia de reploids juntos.

\- Acho que não haveria grandes problemas... eu posso continuar conduzindo algumas das pesquisas dela. Não há problema de Ciel ficar aí?

\- Nenhum! Eu mesma estou convidando! - ela disse, convicta. - Prometo que vou fazer companhia para ela, e devolvo a doutora nova em folha!

\- Entendido. Se ela precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, sabe que pode me contatar.

\- Eu sei, sim. Obrigada.

Os dois despediram-se e a tela apagou-se, finalizando a ligação. Foi quando Neige ouviu alguém batendo na porta do escritório. Ao ouvir a voz de Ciel, permitiu que entrasse na mesma hora.

\- Desculpe, mas eu ouvi a voz de Cerveau. Há algo errado?

\- Absolutamente nada. Eu liguei para ele pedindo umas férias pra você, que tal?

\- Férias? - a jovem perdeu-se toda. - Mas eu não posso simplesmente parar... eu tenho as minhas pesquisas, e a condução de alguns projetos, e...

\- ... E tem que descansar de vez em quando, senão desmaia de cansaço de novo.

\- Bem...

\- De qualquer forma, você já está devidamente liberada. Vai voltar atrás agora?

Ciel nem precisou pensar muito.

\- Não, não...

\- É assim que eu gosto! - Neige comemorou, satisfeita.

\- Mas eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor... por que você falou com Cerveau?

A expressão de Neige, de repente, ficou séria e determinada. ela não sabia que reação esperar da amiga. Esperava que sua intenção fosse bem recebida.

\- Ciel, eu estou te dando uma semana para procurar o Zero sem que ninguém te pergunte nada.

\- O quê? - Ciel disse, com o pouco de voz que saiu de sua garganta.

\- Você vai poder voltar para onde está procurando, sem ter que trabalhar o dia inteiro e sair escondida de madrugada, nem ter que dar satisfação pelo seu sumiço. É pouco tempo, mas espero que seja o bastante para você encontrar alguma resposta.

\- Por que, Neige? - quis saber uma Ciel bastante emotiva.

\- Porque eu nunca tive a coragem de fazer o que você está fazendo - ela admitiu. - E porque, se existe algo do Zero para ser encontrado, eu quero que você encontre. Por ele, por você, e por todo mundo neste mundo que deve um "obrigado" a ele.

A jovem cientista não tinha muito mais a dizer. Ela sentia que, se alguém podia encontrar alguma pista, esse alguém era ela. Por algum motivo, tinha que ser ela. Agradeceu, então, à sua amiga, com um abraço sincero, pegou sua mochila com suprimentos e equipamentos e partiu, prometendo estar de volta assim antes de ter problemas novamente.

=====

Naquele dia, Ciel alugou um veículo e pôs-se a procurar. Boa parte da busca, no entanto, tinha que ser feita a pé. A área a ser investigada era enorme, mas ela jamais se perdoaria se passasse desapercebida por qualquer detalhe, o menor que fosse. No começo, ela procurou pela área de bosque muito próxima a Area Zero. Nenhum resultado.

Isso não a fez desanimar. No segundo dia, Ciel partiu cedo, dormindo muito menos do que deveria, mas se sentindo muito disposta. A região onde o bosque e o deserto se uniam era enorme e difícil de analisar, mas a jovem não se deixava intimidar. Ao redor de cada árvore, perto de cada destroço metálico que via ser, aos poucos, assimilado pela paisagem, ela buscava incessantemente. Uma chuva fraca caiu no final da tarde, mas ela não se importava. Não era uma rotina fácil, mas ela não se permitia desistir. Só parava pelos motivos mais essenciais.

Nada foi encontrado.

No terceiro dia, nada mais restava além do deserto. Teoricamente, sua paisagem favorecia uma busca como essa. Não havia nenhuma árvore, nenhum obstáculo para a visão além do próprio relevo. Por outro lado, não demorava-se a perceber que aquele era o ambiente mais hostil de todos para uma humana como Ciel. A areia quente, o clima impetuoso, e uma deprimente vastidão. Ciel já tinha vindo ali outras vezes, feito buscas no deserto que nunca deram em nada. A última foi aquela que a levou febril para o apartamento de Neige.

Novamente, nada.

O quarto dia não teve piedade da garota. O calor estava particularmente insuportável. Se ela não tivesse levado um estoque muito bom de água, e não estivesse adequadamente preparada para aquele tipo de clima, provavelmente teria passado mal. Por uma ou duas vezes, suas pernas fraquejaram, despejando-na de joelhos sobre a areia. Mesmo voltando à casa de Neige todas as noites, as madrugadas de pouco sono e muita aflição estavam se acumulando. Pela primeira vez em sua busca, Ciel chorou.

No quinto dia, algumas nuvens apareceram para ajudar Ciel em sua busca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que amenizavam o calor, aumentavam ainda mais o aspecto triste e vazio do deserto. A cada passo que dava, a cada olhada em seu visor de longo alcance, que só denunciava a imensidão vazia... Ciel estava começando a fraquejar. E ela se odiava por isso. Não queria, de jeito algum, desistir do que estava fazendo. Desistir daquele que procurava. Desistir daquele que salvou sua vida de muitas maneiras, de maneiras as quais nem ele mesmo imaginava. Desistir daquele que deu a Ciel a esperança de que um mundo ideal de paz e harmonia não era apenas uma utopia tola. Um reploid de valor, mas que também era impressionantemente humano, fazendo de seus amigos sua própria justiça nesse mundo.

Um reploid que ela queria ver feliz. Mas, para isso, ele deveria estar vivo.

Naquela noite, Ciel teve inúmeros pesadelos. Mal conseguiu dormir. Chorou bastante. Neige lhe foi muito solidária. Mas era mais forte do que ela.

E ao quinto seguiu-se o sexto dia. O deserto parecia mais imenso a cada passo. Cada ferragem que ela encontrava, parcialmente enterrada na areia, lhe trazia grande esperança... seguida de grande frustração. Ela era uma moça forte, mas aquela situação estava próxima do insuportável. O que a movia, ela não sabia mais. Mal parava para pensar no que estava fazendo... se deveria mesmo continuar... se aquilo valia a pena. Ela estava tão machucada por dentro, que apenas sua força de vontade a empurrava, quase que inconscientemente, para seguir adiante. Naquele dia, ela teve a impressão de ver Zero vir ao seu encontro, caminhando. Viu a mesma cena se repetir um tempo depois. Duas miragens.

E o sétimo dia chegou. Aquele era o limite para Ciel. Certamente, ela poderia voltar para casa e continuar em um outro momento. Mas, depois de tantos dias de buscas frustradas, ela não sabia mais se estava preparada, emocionalmente, para prosseguir com a missão que ela mesma se colocou. Antes de se despedir de Neige, naquela manhã, ela tomou uma importante decisão.

Se não o encontrasse naquele dia, não o procuraria mais. Retornaria ao seu laboratório, e viveria de suas memórias para sempre.

Naquele dia, ela caminhou quase sem rumo. Seguiu uma rotina automática, desmotivada, mecânica. Ainda assim, nunca sua condição humana lhe pareceu mais evidente. Ela se sentia maltratada pelo deserto e maltratada por si mesma. Estava começando a se odiar de uma maneira que a machucava muito. Exausta e deprimida, muitas vezes parou e chorou, sem motivo aparente. Não era apenas a lembrança de Zero que doía. Seu corpo doía. Sua alma chorava com ela. Era o limite.

Quando o sol se pôs, ela olhou para o céu que escurecia, e deu-se conta do que ele lhe dizia: "o tempo acabou". Nesse momento, ela, que tinha se conformado com sua derrota ao longo de todo o dia, sentiu-se traída pelo tempo. Ela não queria que acabasse ali. Por algum motivo, sua mente duelava incoerentemente. Ciel estava por um fio. Desesperada, gritou para o alto. Gritou com todas as suas forças, um grito reprimido, repleto de agonia. Sentiu muita raiva de algo que não sabia o que era. Atirou o visor e o comunicador longe. Jogou-se no chão, chorando incontrolavelmente.

Quando não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, Ciel se levantou, limpou a areia, agora muito fria, que estava sobre ela, reuniu suas coisas e começou a andar sem rumo. Um lado dela estava derrotado; o outro, desesperado por continuar. Um odiava o outro. Sem respostas, sem perspectivas, sem absolutamente nada, ela simplesmente andava, esperando a guerra em seu interior acabar.

E assim foi por toda a noite. Ela caminhou quanto agüentou. Quando se cansava muito, ela sentava com um olhar vazio. Um tempo depois, ela levantava e caminhava novamente. Quando o sol nasceu, ela finalmente parou. Os raios de sol trouxeram a ela uma paz vazia. E Ciel derramou lágrimas sem nem mesmo entender o motivo.

Ela ficou imóvel. Apenas suas lágrimas corriam em direção à areia. O sol ergueu-se glorioso pelo céu, mas ela não parecia se importar.

De repente, um ruído veio de dentro da mochila. E ela, aparentemente, não deu atenção a ele. Mas quando o ruído se repetiu, ela não teve como não reparar.

"O que é isso?", ela pensou, surpresa e desinteressada ao mesmo tempo. Quando viu a fonte do ruído, seu espanto não poderia ser maior.

"Estas leituras... de onde estão vindo? Isto é leitura de liga titânio-silício, não deveria... não, espere um pouco... o silício está na areia do deserto... para reagir assim, a liga teria que ser... não..."

Ciel rapidamente desviou a atenção do aparelho que apitava e observou à sua volta. Algo refletia a luz do sol, timidamente. Ela não podia ver direito, mas não podia ser só areia. Ela correu como pôde, com o detector na mão, tropeçando, mas nunca parando.

E, a alguns metros dela, ela finalmente via... um objeto de cor vermelha. Um pedaço do que parecia ser... o capacete do Zero.

Ela parou, espantada, diante do objeto. As coisas não faziam sentido nenhum dentro de sua cabeça. Ela abaixou-se e tomou o objeto em suas mãos. Afastou a areia. Era, sem dúvida, o capacete do Zero - ou o que sobrara dele. Mas onde estaria o restante do corpo? Se aquele capacete tinha resistido à reentrada na atmosfera, então o restante... onde...? Ali não havia mais nada, além de mais areia e uma formação rochosa.

Mesmo a genial Ciel não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada. Suas emoções estavam à beira do colapso. Suas energias esvaíram-se em um último grito, desesperado, em direção ao céu, depois do qual ela caiu, inconsciente, sobre a areia. Abraçada ao capacete.

=====

"Você não entende que ela poderia ter morrido?"

"Foi por pouco..."

"A areia poderia ter queimado... por um triz."

"Ela passou dos limites..."

"... é mais do que eu teria feito..."

"Ela vai ficar bem..."

As vozes pareciam entrar em sua mente, vindas de lugar nenhum.

"Agradeça a ele..."

=====

A jovem acordou em um lugar familiar. Eram tempos de paz, mas ela reconheceria a base da antiga Resistência sem pensar duas vezes. O lugar estava do jeito que ela sempre conheceu. De fato, seu atual laboratório era muito maior e mais bem equipado... mas aquele local ainda era seu refúgio em tempos de nostalgia. E permanecia totalmente operacional.

Assim que deu os primeiros sinais de seu despertar, um rosto tão familiar quanto a base da Resistência voltou-se para ela. Ele estava há poucos metros da maca onde haviam deitado a garota.

\- Ah! Ciel, você finalmente acordou! Você assustou a todos nós! - disse Cerveau, em expressão de genuíno alívio.

\- Cerveau? Por que eu... estou aqui? - ela perguntou, ainda claramente desorientada.

\- Você caiu inconsciente no deserto. Mais um pouco, e o calor da areia teria deixado marcas na sua pele que durariam para sempre. Assim que foi trazida para cá, trouxemos um médico humano até a base, para evitar que você fosse transportada daqui sem sabermos do seu estado. Mas você parece muito bem. Fico muito mais tranqüilo!

Ciel tentava assimilar toda a informação, enquanto sentava-se na maca. Procurou o capacete, mas não o encontrou. Ela se lembrava, aos poucos, de tudo que tinha passado nos últimos dias, e juntava com o que Cerveau dissera. Algo ainda não fazia sentido.

\- Mas... quem me encontrou no meio do deserto?

Cerveau respondeu a ela com um sorriso terno e maduro, de alguém que sabe mais do que revela, mas como se fosse um padrinho feliz por sua afilhada.

\- Está lá na cobertura. Você vai querer vê-lo. Foi uma grande sorte você ter gritado... no final das contas, foi ele quem achou você.

A primeira e imediata reação de Ciel ao ouvir tais palavras foi uma expressão de espanto como nunca tinha feito em toda a sua vida. Depois levou as mãos à boca e ficou imóvel, como que congelada, por alguns instantes. Se seu coração tivesse parado de bater naquele instante, ela provavelmente não perceberia.

Mas não havia tempo para isso. Seus pensamentos em revolução, a garota pulou da maca e correu, desesperadamente, sem dizer mais nada a Cerveau. Como quem corre por sua própria vida, tomou o elevador da base e foi até a cobertura. Ao sair da cabine, olhou para frente e viu, naquele terraço vazio, uma figura estranhamente assustadora e calorosamente familiar ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava de costas, admirando o horizonte de maneira calada e vazia. Os cabelos loiros voavam, soltos ao vento. Em sua mão esquerda, pendurado, estava o que tinha sobrado de um capacete...

Pela primeira vez em dois anos, Ciel finalmente se sentia em casa.

Correu até ele, ofegante e desesperada, ainda não acreditando muito em seus olhos. Deteve-se a poucos passos dele, e ficou fitando suas costas. Ele estava bastante danificado. Mas estava inteiro, operacional, consciente... estava VIVO.

Quando ele virou-se para ela, com sua feição sempre séria, mas ao mesmo tempo, cheia das emoções mais nobres que um reploid poderia sustentar, ela não teve mais dúvidas. Suas dúvidas finalmente haviam chegado ao fim. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se realmente feliz em despejar lágrimas. Fitou-o nos olhos e sorriu, tentando, em vão, controlar suas emoções. Até que não conseguiu mais.

\- Zeroooooooooooooo! - ela gritou, e sem um momento sequer para pensar, jogou-se nele em um abraço há muito reprimido em seu coração. Ciel nem mesmo sabia se podia ou não podia, se o que fazia era certo ou não. Ela só sabia que não ia deixar essa chance passar. Nunca mais. Chorou no peito dele todas a mágoa, frustração, tristeza e saudade que corroeram seu coração por tanto tempo.

Zero não parecia abalado. Quando Ciel veio ao seu encontro e abraçou-o, nada exprimiu além de um leve sinal de surpresa. Mas não protestou, não debateu-se, não pronunciou-se de qualquer forma. Apenas permitiu que a garota permanecesse junto a ele, chorando por ele, expondo suas emoções mais intensas diante dele. Ele podia fingir que não era nada, mas vê-la chorar assim... ele sentia os sentimentos confusos dela o invadindo, implorando que conhecessem toda a dor pela qual passaram... mexendo com ele.

Tentando ajudá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, buscando privar-se de ver o rosto choroso de Ciel diretamente, ele levou a mão desocupada para trás da cabeça dela, trazendo-a a repousar em seu ombro, enquanto olhava para frente, com uma expressão reflexiva, tentando guardar para si as emoções mais fortes, mais duramente contidas, que ele não ousava permitir que ninguém visse desde o começo de sua "nova vida". E essa vida, quem tinha dado a ele, indiretamente, era...

\- Ciel... eu estou de volta... - disse Zero, suavemente.

Ela só concordou, a princípio, sem dizer nada. Mas não se conteve por muito tempo.

\- Eu... eu esperei por este momento por tanto tempo... - ela disse, em meio ao choro. Tinha tanta coisa que ela queria dizer, naquele momento... e, no entanto, isso foi tudo que conseguiu. Tentando trazer Zero para si um pouco mais, Ciel tentou abraçar-lhe as costas. Mas no momento em que suas mãos tocaram um certo ponto, ela sentiu um choque, e afastou-se dele, assustada e preocupada. As costas dele haviam faiscado, e pouco depois que ela se soltou, Zero curvou-se levemente, com uma exclamação discreta de dor.

\- Zero... você está ferido! - ela disse, com o rosto ainda marcado por lágrimas, preocupada com ele. O momento era feliz, mas a realidade não era perfeita.

\- Isto não é nada - ele alegou, com os olhos entreabertos. - Eu já estive pior. Ao longo do tempo, tenho providenciado a minha manutenção... mas parece que não sou tão bom assim em auto-reparos.

Apesar de estar preocupada, o coração de Ciel encheu-se de esperança naquele momento.

\- Você vai ficar bom! - ela disse, determinada. E, tomando o pulso dele com as mãos, o puxou delicadamente em direção ao elevador. - Venha, eu vou cuidar pessoalmente de você.

Zero apenas concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu. Admitiu para si mesmo que se sentia aliviado de ver novamente a mesma Ciel forte e determinada que liderou a Resistência e a ele próprio em plena guerra. Estando logo atrás dela, no entanto, não pôde ver quando ela despejou uma última lágrima, acompanhada de um sorriso feliz, inocente e satisfeito, que nada tinha a ver com guerras ou força. Tinha a ver apenas com o coração feliz de uma menina.

=====

Algumas horas depois, na sala de manutenção, Ciel acabava o último dos reparos mais urgentes que tinha para executar em Zero. Tinha feito questão de trabalhar nisso sozinha. Estava cansada, mas bastante satisfeita. O reploid repousava sobre a "mesa cirúrgica" em que Ciel pedira para que deitasse, já que consertá-lo dentro de uma cama-cápsula seria um tanto inconveniente. Ele estava com suas "funções vitais" reduzidas por aparelhos, inconsciente, de maneira a não sentir nenhuma dor.

Ciel sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da "maca", e ficou admirando seu trabalho. Zero não havia sido construído por ela, mas ela era experiente na construção de reploids, e os reparos tinham ficado melhores do que ela imaginava. Salvo por alguns detalhes menores, Zero estava novo em folha.

Olhou para ele um tempo mais e, pensando em suas peças e componentes, lembrou-se de ter feito o mesmo na casa da Neige, há alguns dias. Aí lembrou-se da conversa que teve com a amiga e, quando olhou para Zero mais uma vez, tentou pensar nele não como uma máquina, mas como um homem... o homem que ela amava. Deu-se conta de que conhecia o corpo dele a fundo, e sentiu-se um tanto constrangida ao pensar nisso com uma ótica diferente da de médico-paciente.

O rubor de sua face, no entanto, não a impediu. Ela passou a fitar o rosto do guerreiro, tentando memorizar cada detalhe de sua feição, agora relaxada pelo "sono". Ele ficava... tão bonito com uma expressão serena como aquela...

Chegando mais perto, Ciel levou a ponta dos dedos da mão direita até o rosto de Zero, acariciando-o suavemente. Tentando fazer com que seus sentidos se acostumassem a sentir aquela pele artificial. Não era uma sensação ruim... era apenas... ligeiramente diferente. Seu rosto era macio ao toque, e seu corpo emanava calor. Mas Ciel queria fechar os olhos e sentir-se acariciando-o sem pensar em quaisquer desses detalhes. Queria só transmitir a Zero o quanto ele era especial para ela. Um dia, ele estaria consciente, e ela o deixaria saber.

Sua mão trilhou por mais um tempo o rosto dele. Depois, um misto de curiosidade e de uma coragem que ela não sabia explicar ao certo de onde vinha guiou a ponta de seus dedos até os lábios de seu amado. Com os olhos entreabertos, ela não resistiu em saber o quanto eram macios, o quanto eram... quentes ao toque dela. Zero não podia sentir nada naquele momento, mas ela queria ter a coragem de fazê-lo todo de novo, só para ele, quando ele estivesse acordado.

Ciel prosseguiu, agora só com a ponta do dedo indicador, descendo dos lábios dele até o pescoço. Nesse ponto, sua pele já se transformava na base de seu traje, mas ao toque, ela sentia igualmente a presença da pele dele, macia, tão macia... até que seu dedo não pôde mais ignorar o frio do metal de sua armadura, sobre o peito.

\- Zero... - ela disse, querendo que ele ouvisse e, ao mesmo tempo, com medo de que ele de repente ouvisse. - Eu amo você. Por quem você é para o mundo, e por quem você é para mim. Eu já amo a sua mente, seus sentimentos, suas ações, há tanto tempo... eu só preciso... aprender a amar seu corpo...

Levantando-se, levando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele, sorriu ternamente e, depois de hesitar por uns instantes, fechou seus olhos e permitiu-se a ousadia de beijar-lhe os lábios. Suavemente, com muito cuidado, ela descobriu que, apesar de tudo, ela poderia amá-lo... poderia querê-lo... que todas as barreiras, eventualmente, poderiam ser superadas.

Recuando de seu beijo, ela disse, baixinho, ainda perto do rosto dele:

\- Obrigada, Zero. Por salvar o mundo, e por voltar pra mim.

Finalmente, ela levantou-se por completo e preparou-se para sair. Ele poderia ser reativado já naquele momento, mas Ciel preferia que ele repousasse um pouco mais antes de tirá-lo dali. Apagou as luzes, saiu e fechou a porta.

Ela estava feliz. Zero estava de volta.

E, ao realizar a manutenção dele com tanto afinco, ela havia se lembrado dos componentes que faziam dos reploids, seres tão humanos. Emoções, sentimentos... eles tinham tudo isso. E tinham também a capacidade de realizar ações automáticas, registradas diretamente em sua programação inicial, que eles nem sempre conheciam conscientemente. Seria isso que os humanos chamam de... instinto?

Ciel apenas sorriu. Ninguém saberia do que houve agora há pouco.

A não ser, quem sabe, um valoroso reploid que, deitado sobre uma mesa cirúrgica, desviava o suficiente de sua animação suspensa para dispor, no escuro, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, de sua mais rara expressão: um sorriso satisfeito.


End file.
